The Present Disclosure relates to earphones that possess an outer ear canal insertion component for which at least a portion is to be inserted into the outer ear canal.
Formerly, as an earphone used by being mounted on the pinna, there have been known those of the type called earphone headphones, which do not provide a protrusion to be inserted into the outer ear canal, and so-called insertion type earphones, which are constituted of such as a soft rubber having elasticity and which insert an ear pad into the outer ear canal. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application 2008-193449. Such earphones possess a dynamic type driver unit and generate sound by vibrating a vibration plate provided by the driver unit.
FIG. 6 is a cross section drawing that shows the structure of the former technology earphone. In FIG. 6, 811 is the earphone housing, and within housing 811 there is installed driver unit 841 that provides a vibration plate. Additionally, at the leading end of housing 811 (right end in the drawing), there is integrally connected the base end of acoustic conduit 817 which extends toward the right. Within acoustic conduit 817 is formed a sound conducting hole with passage through the space within the housing. At the periphery of acoustic conduit 817 is attached with mating ear pad 850 constituted of such as a soft rubber. As such, when the earphone is mounted, the leading end of ear pad 850 is inserted into the outer ear canal. Sound generated by vibration of the vibration plate of driver unit 841 passes through the hole within acoustic conduit 817 and ear pad 850 and enters the outer ear canal, after which it arrives at the eardrum.
Comparatively, at the aft end of housing 811 (left end in the drawing), there is installed cover casing 814, and from the lower surface with bordering by cover casing 814 and housing 811 there extends duct-shaped cable support 815. Within cable support 815 there is housed electric cable 891, which is connected at one end to driver unit 841 and connected at the other end to the audio device not shown in the drawing, being such as a music player, television, radio, or video deck.
If electric cable 891 is pulled from the outer side, there is potential for the connection with driver unit 841 to become broken, and electric cable 891 may become separated from housing 811 and cable support 815. For that reason, knot 891a is formed at the end section of electric cable 891, and it is housed in a space within cover casing 814. Knot 891a is of a size sufficiently larger than the inner diameter of cable support 815 that it will catch on the upper edge of cable support 815 when electric cable 891 is pulled from the outer side, and therefore it functions as a stopper. This enables preventing the separation of electric cable 891.